


Give me just three wishes (and I'll waste them on your kisses)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Creampie, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Nick, ish, it's a promise ring, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes to Los Angeles for Harry's birthday, and Harry gets exactly what he wanted.</p><p>(And a little more).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me just three wishes (and I'll waste them on your kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my excuse to write birthday sex and proposals and also my first Gryles. Title from Through the Clover by an Australian band called Stonefield.

Harry had a small party for his twenty-second birthday, in the backyard of his LA home with a small group of his closest friends, Nick, Alexa, Cara, Lou and Lux, Vanessa, Liam and Niall. They spent the whole day outside, enjoying the sun and the beer and the food, talking absolute rubbish until they're all laughing.

Now it's just Harry and Nick alone, and Harry loves his friends, but he likes this best, just them.

They're on the couch, watch some American TV trash, but barely paying attention, too busy paying attention to each other.

Harry's sitting between Nick's thighs with his head on Nick's shoulder, playing with his fingers on his belly. Nick's hard against the small of his back, and Harry's no different, cock tenting out his joggers, hard and aching. He's always so responsive for Nick. He's both proud and embarrassed by it.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, sweets? Get anything you liked?"

Harry chuckles, holding onto Nick's long forefinger. "Yeah. Liked that coat Alexa got me. That was nice."

The coat in question was a Burberry, and he did indeed like it. It was quite lovely, beige and mid-thigh length with big silver buttons and deep pockets.

"It was indeed." Nick kisses the back of his neck.

Harry hums. "You did promise to give me your second present when everyone left."

Nick chuckles. "I did, didn't I?" Nick'd hand find it's way into Harry's joggers and around his cock, and Harry can't do anything more but moan. "Shall I give it to you now, princess? Right here in the lounge room?"

Harry hums and licks his bottom lip. "I could ride you on the couch then we could go back to the bedroom?"

Nick chuckles again. "Alright, sweets. Got any lube?"

"I fingered myself open in the shower after everyone left, and hid lube between the cushions."

Harry feels Nick's cock twitch against his back and his hand clenches around Harry's own cock.

"Cheeky boy." Nick pulls his hand from Harry's pants and kisses his neck. "Strip for me, sweets?"

Harry gets up from Nick's lap and stands in front of him, sliding his hands down his chest and sides and belly, digging his fingers under the hem of his joggers and pushing them down slowly.

Nick groans, pushing the palm of his hands down into his crotch. "God, you're obscene." Harry watches him stand and strip himself before sitting down again, naked and flushed, jerking his hard cock slowly as Harry finds the lube in the couch, handing it to Nick.

Harry kneels up on the couch, over Nick's lap, legs bracketing his thighs, far back enough that Nick can get to his cock and slick it up.

Harry presses a kiss to Nick's mouth as he sinks down on his cock, wrapping his arms around Nicks neck, whimpering into his mouth at the stretch.

"Good. So good, princess." Nick hums, taking Harry's cheek in his hand, running his thumb over Harry's cheekbone.

Harry lifts himself up until only the head of Nick's cock is inside him, falling back down onto it until it's wedged inside him, up against his prostate, moaning into Nick's hand. He finds an easy rhythm, lifting up and falling back down fast and hard, using Nick's shoulders as leverage, panting and whining and moaning above him.

"God, Harry."

Harry kisses Nick again, licking into his mouth and biting his lip, falling back down onto his cock and clenching around him.

Harry comes when Nick gets a hand around his cock, thrusting up into Harry every time Harry thrusts down.

"Nick, fuck, fuck, fuck me!" Harry whimpers, biting into Nick's shoulder, spilling onto Nick's belly.

"Such a good boy, Harry." Nick says, flipping them over so Harry's on his back on the couch and Nick's fucking into him, hard and fast, the head of his cock bumping into Harry's prostate on every inwards thrust.

Harry's so oversensitive already, but Nick's cock feels so fucking good that Harry can't stop himself from grinding back against him.

Nick comes after a few more thrusts, spilling inside Harry, sucking a bruise into Harry's neck.

"I'm gonna take you to the bed and lick my come out of you, yeah?"

Harry smiles. "Yeah, sounds good."

Nick carries Harry to the bedroom, without pulling his cock out, and carefully places him on the bed. He kisses Harry, and pulls out then, sliding down his body and spreading and lifting his legs so he can get at Harry's hole.

Nick does in fact lick the come out of him, tongue flicking inside of his hole, scooping out the liquid inside until Harry's hard again, whimpering into his arms. 

Nick'd so good at this, makes Harry beg and whine and come.

"Nick, _please_."

Nick pulls away, and Harry whines, reaching down to thread his fingers through Nick hair to pull him back.

"I'm gonna suck you off til you come, sweets, let go."

Harry does let go, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he can watch Nick tug his legs back down and get between his thighs, wrapping a hand around his cock, sucking the head into his mouth.

"God, Nick."

Harry doesn't last long, though he wants to, wants to feel Nick's mouth hollowing around his cock, feel his tongue on the slit, but he comes quickly, spilling into Nick's mouth, falling back onto the bed as he whimpers.

Nick climbs up his body and presses a kiss to Harry's panting mouth, grinning. "You good."

Harry grins back. "Fucking terrific."

Nick kisses Harry again and reaches over to the top drawer in the bedside table. "One more present." He says, sitting a little black velvet box on Harry's chest.

"What's this?" Harry frowns, picking it up and holding it up to his face.

"It's not _quite_ what you think. Well... it sort of is, just-"

Harry lifts the lid on the box, finding a silver ring nestled inside.

"It's a promise ring, I guess. Wanted something... solid?"

Harry's heart feels like it's going to burst. He pulls the ring from the box and slips it onto his opposite ring finger, staring at it, smiling like an absolute idiot. "Yes! Do I say yes in this situation?"

Nick chuckles. "A yes will do."

Harry wraps his arms around Nick's neck and kisses him, hard an passionate. "Love you, Nicky boy."

Nick smiles at Harry. "Love you, too, sweets."


End file.
